Electric mowers as well as other forms of electric power equipment are often provided with a rechargeable and removable battery. JP2013-24A discloses an electric mower in which a battery is protected from the vibrations of an electric motor for driving a cutting blade. The electric motor is received in a recess formed in a cover that is placed on the main body so that the vibrations of the motor are not directly transmitted to the battery.
However, no matter how well the battery may be insulated from the vibrations of the electric motor, a relatively motion between the terminal pieces of the battery and the terminal pieces of the main body inevitably occurs during the operation of the electric mower, and the terminal pieces wear out over time. Also, during the servicing of the electric mower such as when cleaning the blade and the cutting deck, impacts may be transmitted to the battery, and this also contributes to the wear and damage of the terminal pieces.